to be loved
by Bmonti
Summary: this is a cloti 2 years after advent children just shows how they get together hehe dont know if it's ooc you tel me WARNING i can not Spel pleas read it i just want one review atleast
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my first ff fic I think this will bee a cloti hahahaha please, don't be to mean I love this game, in fact it was the first game I ever played so I repeat don't be mean ** **this will be after advent children and I have not played Doc *sob* so there is no Doc**

_Me: Testing…1...2….3_

_Me: hello ladies and gentlemen this is for a friend who likes this *cough*bitch*couch* girl Lucricia, so Lucricia would you pleas come do the Honors_

_Lucricia: did you call me a bitch?_

_Me:hehehe no, *sweet drops of forehead*_

_Lucricia: its ok I forgive you, well lets just say Bmonti does not own Final fantasy 7 infract she doesn't even have her own copy of the game_

_Me:*sob* it's true _

_Lucricia: can I go back to the crystal now_

_Me: yup so on with the show or story whatever you want to call it_

Selfish

It's been 2 year sin's Cloud came back after the geostigma episode he's living with me and Denzel now, Marline went to live with her dad in Corel and she is very happy, they come visit every 2 or 3 weeks. Cid finally got married to shera, Yuffie is learning how to take Watai over from her father and Vincent is traveling around with Red looking for legends, Cat sith is turned of until something ells happens, reeve has been doing more research on mako and the Turks come by now and then for a few drinks and I can finally say the sheparoph thing is behind us, I hope, but even with al this good news I can't help but feel sad.

I now it's selfish of me but, I want more from Cloud, he is already doing so much with the deliveries for extra money and he even builds two extra rooms in the house for when some of our friends come to visit. He said he would always be there for me and he is here just not in the way that I want him, I want more.

"Tifa I'm done with my homework"

"Ok Denzel you can go play with your friends just be back before its dark"

He was already running out of the door

I went back to serving the people there drinks.

It was 4 o clock and I decided to close the bar early. I wanted to go to Aeris church, maybe she could give me an answer to what I should do, I have been in love with him sin's we were kids but then I was a little stupid and did not want my other friends to laugh at me, when I got another chance I was to late because Cloud was in love with Aeris so I new I could not compare I mean she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen no wonder he liked her and now 4 years after her death I'm still in love with him and I want him to love me back.

I looked up at the churches door and smiled while walking in "hi Aeris how have you been" I said wile walking into the church.

I walked toward the pool of water with yellow petals still flouting in the water I clime into the pool, I know my clothes would get wet but I did not care. Slowly I lied down on my back and drifted on the water with my eyes close.

"It seems you have a problem" I heard Aeris say and I gave a small smile

"Yes I do and I don't know what to do about it"

"Tifa, you are beautiful and kind you're not selfish for wanting someone to love you"

"Yes I am, he has been throw so much and he's……still in love with you"

"heeheehee Tifa, have you ever seen the way he looked at you, even when I was alive he loved you more then me, he probably thinks that he's not good enough for you"

"Aeris I wish you were here" Tifa said with tears coming down her cheeks

"Tifa, I am here am always here for you and all my friends" suddenly I felt someone giving me a hug it felt nice and warm "it's time you go don't give up"

"Thanks Aeris you're still my best friend"

I opened my eyes slowly and got out of the water. I was shocked to see that it was already dark outside I shivered, getting my clothes wet was a bad idée. I took one last look around the church and hurried back to the bar.

Gist as I got in front of the door it opened showing a worried Cloud "Tifa" he said an then hugged me "were have you been, Denzel and I was worried about you, and why are you all wet"

I was stunned, Cloud was hugging me. My arms slowly lifted up to his shoulders and hugged him back tears went down my cheeks agene "I'm sorry Cloud I should have left a note"

He pulled back with his hands still around my waisthe saw the tears "what's wrong did something happen" I just shook my head "no it's ok" I wiped my tears of "I will go make dinner, where's Denzel?"

He let go of me slowly "I told him to go get a bath"

"Ok then will you come help me then" he nodded I could see he still wanted to know what happened but he let it go "Tifa maybe you should take a shower first and put on dry clothes"

"But Denzel needs to eat and get in to bed he has school tomorrow"

"It's ok; I will make something you just go"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go

I walked up stairs to my room and got some dry clothes. Went into my room's bathroom took a nice worm shower it was really relaxing I smiled at the thought of Aeris and what she said.

When I came down cleaned and dry Denzel ran toward me and hugged my around the waist he looked up at me with a big grin on his face and said "Cloud's making Mac and cheese"

I went toward the kitchen and it smelled great

"Wow Cloud I never knew that you could cook"

He smiled at me and said "not really just this, hotdogs and chips"

I went to sit and watched him work. Even if it was not selfish of me to want him to love me, how was I going to tell him that I love him or show him? I felt myself sulking agene I was looking down at my hands I was lost in though.

"Tifa…Tifa"

I shook my head and looked up at him, Shiva it was getting worse every time I looked my hart aced. I kept the tears back "Yes"

"The food is ready" and he gave me a plate of food

Denzel was sitting next to me already eating I tasted the food "wow this is great Cloud"

And I finished my food

Cloud and I went with Denzel up to his room and tucked him in.

"Tifa"

"Yes Denzel"

"Why are you so sad, don't we make you happy?"

I was shocked I didn't think he had notices, yes I have been a little down this week but I tried to hide it

"Of cores you make me happy Denzel where did you come up with a thing like that?"

"I don't know you just *yawn* look so sad"

Ha blinked a few times and then fell asleep. I kissed him on top of his hed and smiled at Cloud ho was looking at me

"Cloud I'm going to bed early so good night"

"Tifa I just want to let you know I have a few deliveries tonight, and Barret called he wants to come take Denzel for the weekend if that's ok just let him know"

"Ok cloud drive safely"

He nodded and walked out the door with a few bags over his shoulders

I send a text to Barred saying that it would be ok, and went strait to bed hugging my pillow sins I couldn't hug Cloud………

**So what do you think I hope its ok and if you flame then I will send my dogs after you or even worse Sepharoth o Yae you read right me and Sep are homies hehehe no but serious if you don't like it just say so in a nice way I repeat NICE way **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi **

**Here is my next Cap sorry it took so long but I'm in the middle of my exams and when this chap was done the computer broke down but it is up now so I hope you like it.**

**Saying thanks to the ppl who reviewed (even if it was just two) one more thing it's a little in cloud's pov sorry if its OOC it's just hard for me to do his personality I would love some pointers **

_Me:And today we have the white rose of Watai the ninja materia hunter …… Yuffie *clap hands*_

_Yuffie: Umm_

_ME: what?_

_Yuffie: you forgot to say __the great_

_Me: o sorry, the white rose of Watai __the great__ ninja materia hunter Yuffie*claps hands harder*_

_Yuffie: thank you, thank you well as you all know bmonti does not own Final fantasy7._

_Can I have the materia now?_

_Me: *looks nerves* hehehe um bye *starts running*_

_Yuffie:*runs after bmonti* I want your materia you promised!_

_Me: I don't have any*runs over the hill into the sunset* _

Tifa seems strange, and what Denzel said before he went to sleep was true she just seems sad so I have decided to take the weekend of and spend time with her, that's why I'm doing the deliveries tonight and I asked Barret to take Denzel. I hope she likes the surprise. I just wish she would tell me why she is so sad.

I climbed of my finrir **(hou do you spell that?)** to deliver the last package. The customers are asleep so I just left it on there doorstep. Claming back on the finrir I look at the time; 2 in the morning and then it's an hour ride home.

Driving home my mind drifted back to Tifa, yes I have been in love with her since we were kids but she never loved me back then I met Aeris I still love her but I've always loved Tifa more and I know she would probably be better off with someone ells as long as she is happy I must be doing something wrong cause she is sad, danm I just hope she likes what my plan is.

I got home the porch light was still on going in I locked the door behind me going up the stairs I went to check on Denzel who had somehow kicked his blanked of, I threw the blanked over him again.

I went into Tifa's room to turn of her alarm. Looking down at her while she slept, she was hugging that pillow to death I felt sorry for the pillow.

I gently brushing her hair away from her face, her breathing changed slightly, I was worried that I had woken her but she didn't she gave a slight smile and then said "Cloud………… don't leave you promised" I felt so bad for leaving her back then, It was the most stupidest thing I had ever done "don't worry Tifa, I will never leave you again"

I turned around and walked out the room toward my room too get some well deserved rest. I set my alarm for 8 and took of my clothes to sleep in my boxers. 4 and a half hour of sleep I've had worse.

**Tifa POV**

I woke up with a light shining on my face I felt that it was very hot outside sitting up in bed I stretched something was wrong I couldn't place my finger on it but something didn't make sense.

I turned around and looked at the time it was 11 in the morning! "O Shiva" Denzel was late for school I overstepped and there was still so much to do before I opened the bar at 12

I jumped out of bed opened the door to run to Denzel's room instead I ran strait into Cloud's chest almost falling in the process he caught me around my waist and smiled down at me.

2 things where going throw my mind

1 why was Cloud home and not out on deliveries and

2 he was holding me close. A blush started to creep into my cheeks and I immediately looked down.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yes I'm fine."

"Cloud why are you here and where is Denzel?"

He let go of me and took a few steps back, he looked a bit guilty

"Cloud?"

"Well Denzel is with Barret and Marlene and I though that I would take the weekend off"

"But Denzel has school today and you are the busiest on Fridays and why didn't my alarm go of?"

He scratched the back of his head

"I was thinking we could take the weekend of together"

I blinked a few times at what he was saying, he wanted to spend time with just me usually we had the kids with us when we took of a weekend but this time they where at Barred's and we would be spending it alone together.

I nodded slowly "ok but I can't close the bar today"

"I'll help you today"

"Thanks"

"You better get dressed"

I looked down at my PJ's it was a small night dress. Smiling at Cloud I turned around to go and get dressed for the day's work.

When I came down to the bar I saw Cloud taking the chars of the tables. He didn't say anything so I opened the bar and the first customers came in mostly regulars. Walking toward them I greeted them with a smile and took there order. Not noticing the way Cloud looked at me.

0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0

The bar finally closed it was very busy today and when some drunk touched my ass Cloud threw him out of the bar, I could have handled it myself but it was nice to have someone stand up for me.

I was cleaning the bar's glasses, I wonder where cloud went just then he came in the door with take always

"Though you would like to have the night off of cooking"

"Thanks Cloud that so sweet"

He scratched the back of his neck like he always dose when he gets nerves "Cloud how about we watch a movie wile we eat"

"Ok"

We where lying on my bed, there were this space between us, watching loveless it was such a beautiful story and I cried when the guy finally told the girl that he loved her. The end of the movie was coming closer and I started to drift to sleep my head falling toward Clouds shoulder

**Ok ppl it is time to hear Cloud's POV**

I almost jumped up when Tifa's head fell on my shoulder but then I notice that she was asleep. I knew if I stood up now that she would wake up and after watching her work the whole day I could understand why she was so tired.

I just lied there feeling her head on my shoulder it felt nice she stirred and moved, she was lying with her head on my chest her arm hugging me like she hugged the pillow but not as tight it felt nice and I found myself wrapping my arms around her and pulling her closer I looked down at her face and she seemed more at ease then last night.

Was it because of me that she was smiling now in her sleep? I was so unsure of things I loved her more then anything and I wanted her to be happy. Is this what she wanted to be more at home?

"Cloud I love you"

She said as she hugged me closer I looked down at her and saw that she was still asleep did she just say that she loved me? I couldn't believe it she actually loved me, the girl I have loved for years just said she loved me even if she said it in her sleep it meant the world to me I knew know what I must do.

I took the blanket and threw it over me and her. I took the remote and turned the TV off hugging her close I closed my eyes falling asleep.

**Ok so this is the end of this chap. I hope you like it I've got a few things to say first of I think the story called loveless is on the ff 7 game you can see the name on a billboard or something but I don't really know if there really is a story called that. **

**I tried to check for spelling mistakes so don't flame for my lack of spelling it's not my fault I grew up with a different language and I bet you that no one ells speaks it on fanfiction it Afrikaans. Please tell me ****if**** I improve with it. So sorry again for the spelling. Tips are welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello this is my last chapter**

**Thanks to you people who read my story **

**And cookies to al of you who reviewed**

**This is very short so sorry if you are disappointed……don't hurt me**

**One more thing I kind of made two endings for this story but I chose this one hehehe the other one was shorter**

_Me:today I would like to welcome Vincent_

_Vincent:"…………"_

_Yuffie:"bmonti doesn't own final fantasy how many times must we tell you this"_

_Me:"Yuffie were did you come from and Vincent was sepous to say that"_

_Yuffie:(turns to Vincent) Hi Vinnie, sorry"_

_Vincent:"Yuffie pleas do not call me that my name is Vincent"_

_Me:"Vinny and Yuffie sitting in the tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G_

_First comes love then comes marriage_

_Yuffie& Vincent:Bmonti!!!_

_Me:did I say that out loud_

_Yuffie:yes you did_

_Me:hehe got to go bye_

Rainy days

I slowly opened my eyes someone was holding me around my waist I turned my head and saw Cloud, it felt nice and it was more contact then Cloud had ever done in his live. I snuggled in closer enjoying the time wile it lasted

Just listening to him breathing was nice maybe being selfish wasn't such a bad thing I should just tell him what I want and get it over with.

I slowly got up even if I didn't want to get up, but I had to because as luck would have it I really needed the toilet I just hope that he wouldn't wake up I really wasn't finished with lying next to him

when I came back he was gone I felt myself getting all mopie again so since it was still early morning and it was a Saturday, I climbed back in bet pulling the covers over my head wile I kept the tears in and soon I drifted of to sleep.

I woke op jumping with the sound of thunder outside I stood up and peeked trough the window it was raining. I felt someone behind me I stiffened my body -you never know when someone mite try to come and kill you for your money- and turned around it was just cloud I let out a sign of relief

"You're awake" he said

"Yip, did you sleep well cloud?" I asked in my desperate attempt to get him talking more

He just nodded and that was my que to give up

"Well come on I will make some breakfast" I said wile walking toward the door

"Tifa"

"Yes" I turned around

"The breakfast is already made"

I just stared with my mouth hanging open. He scratched the back of his neck and gave me a shy smile –which immediately brightened up my day-"you made breakfast?"

He nodded still with his smile

"Ok then lets go"

We ate our breakfast in silence-which tasted great to my surprise- when we were done I glanced at the clock to see that it was already 1 o clock how weird with the rain it still looks really early

"Cloud do you think you can come to the store with me I kind of need help with the bags Denzel usually helps me but he's not here right know"

"Ok"

"I'm going to take a shower and get dressed"

Again with the nod

"I'll be done in a half an hour" I said wile running to my room

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I came back were cloud was waiting for me

"You ready" he asked

"Yes but were walking I'm not about to ride your finrir in this rain"

"Ok"

I crabbed my umbrella which was almost the same color blue as his eyes. And walked out the door with Cloud following me. Our first stop was the grocery store we went in and got every thing we needed and it was like 6 bags since we never knew when our friends mite come visit.

We came back home when I realized that I had forgotten to buy more potions I was concentrating on the food so much that I completely forgot

"cloud I forgot something I just need few potions you don't have to come" I said while turning around it wasn't raining now so I left the umbrella at the house the shop that I needed was just tree blocks down so I quickly ran when I came back it started to rain again and in front of me outside the bar I saw cloud waiting for me.

The rain fell harder and I stepped there hearing Aerith's voice

"_You should tell him how you feel"_

I looked up into the sky and nodded the tears started rolling down my cheeks why was I crying so much it has to be pms I thought to myself and when I looked up cloud was in front of me.

At first we just looked into each others eyes and then he pulled me into a hug stoking my hear while we got soaked in the rain

"Tifa pleas tell me why are you sad, and don't say u are not"

I was scared of saying this out loud so I whisper "because your not home, I want you to bee home more"

"I'm sorry Tifa"

He didn't let go of me the way he would have he just pulled back to look into my eyes again

"Can you pleas forgive me"

"I will always forgive cloud"

Then he kissed me softly on the lips just a peck.

"Tifa I love you"

Those where the words that I have always wanted to hear and it sounded so beautiful the way he said it

"I love you too"

He pulled me back in for another kiss this time making last longer

And wile he was kissing me dizzy one thought poppet into my head rainy days are now my officiously favored whether

THE END

**That's it story is finished mwhahahaha if you want me to right a story follow up on this one pleas tell me since I kind of just got an idée for the wedding and something else but if you want to know then you have to tell me and I will start to work on it immediately promise. thanks for reading al the chapters it means a lot to me. **

**You know the part with hugging in the rain I got that idée from a pic that I found on the internet if only I could remember were I found it,**

**I'm very sorry my sis didn't spell check and I kind of got really lazy so I didn't do it myself sorry don't hurt me**

**Now you know what you have to do now it's the green button that says review don't be mean and not say anything and no flames ok…………….green button!!**


End file.
